Old Habits Die Hard
by reilert79
Summary: Chris sees someone from her past, and it causes her to make some bad decisions. Can David love her through this one?


Old Habits Die Hard

***Manhattan Courtroom***

Chris and Mary Beth are sitting in the courtroom, waiting to testify. The case is that of Andrew Sarcozy, a rapist that Mary Beth and Chris collared. He is going before a judge today.

Chris is expecting to be called by the DA to talk about how she and Mary Beth captured Sarcozy.

"All rise, the honorable Meredith J. Wilkins, presiding. Please be seated".

Chris and Mary Beth stood, and then sat.

"This court will come to order. The case is the People of New York vs. Andrew Sarcozy. Counselors, prepare for opening statements".

Feldberg went first and gave his opening statement to the jury, about how the evidence that will be presented to them will read like a story book. The plot of that story will show that 2 women were attacked at night in a similar fashion after they got off the subway, and both women positively identified Andrew Sarcozy in a lineup.

"Hopefully the storybook will end with a guilty verdict. The pen is in your hands".

Feldberg sat down. The defense stood up and gave an opening statement to the judge about how his client couldn't be found guilty because America believes in innocent until proven guilty and there was no way to prove an innocent man guilty.

After the defense was finished, the judge told Feldberg to call his first witness.

"The State calls Lieutenant Christine Keeler, of the NYPD".

Chris stood up, and walked to the witness stand, and took the oath the bailiff prescribed.

"Lieutenant Keeler, can you please explain to the court about how you and your partner, Mary Beth Lacey apprehended the accused?"

"After the first victim pressed rape charges, we met her at the hospital. She was scared to identify the person and was begging us to do a DNA check and get him that way instead. I noticed that every time this one orderly came in the room, she would get eerily quiet and just clam up, and refuse to talk. The second victim reported a rape from the same hospital, and we went to talk to her. She told us everything and seemed so confident, and then when he came in, she started screaming and saying "Don't touch me" over and over and over again. The first two times, she claimed she was scared and didn't like needles. But after the third time, she confessed to recognizing him and thinking he was the rapist. So we asked him to come downtown and answer some questions, and we showed his pictures to the women and they identified him. We ran a DNA check to rule him out, and instead it ruled him right in".

"Did he tell you any details about the rapes?"

"He testified that he had been drinking, and he might have assumed it was going to be consensual when it actually wasn't. He lawyered up when I informed him that no woman is going to have consensual sex on a subway platform".

"Thank you Lieutenant Keeler, no further questions".

The defense attorney stood up and approached the witness stand.

"Lieutenant Keeler, did you and your partner consider any other suspects besides my client?"

"We ran the DNA we retrieved from the victim into the database, and were willing to consider anyone who was a match. Your client was the only match, besides a faint match to someone who was obviously not a suspect".

"And why is that?"

"Because we ran this test 2 days after the 2nd rape, and again 4 days after the 2nd rape. The second suspect who was a faint match, passed away 5 years before the rape occurred. Furthermore, matches at less than 40% are not considered credible, and the second match was only 29%."

"Thank you Lieutenant Keeler, no further questions".

"The witness may step down".

Chris stepped down and walked to her seat.

Feldberg stood up.

"Your honor, the state calls Mr. Brad Potter".

Chris' heart sank.

She quietly pulled her cellphone out and texted David.

'Are you in court today? I am about to flip my lid'.

'No babe, I am in the office. What's wrong?'

'the guy that raped me years ago, is about to testify in court and I can't leave'.

'Oh babe…. Be strong. I love you. He can't hurt you. '

'Trying'.

Chris put her phone away and focused on the trial. Brad Potter had been sworn in and was getting into the witness stand. He was handcuffed to a belly chain and had ankle shackles.

Feldberg stood up and approached the bench.

"Mr. Potter, how do you know Mr. Sarcozy?"

"He and I were cell mates up until about 3 weeks ago, when I got assigned to a prison and moved out of the county jail".

"Did the two of you discuss why you were in the facilities?"

"Yes we did".

"What exactly did Mr. Sarcozy tell you?"

"He said that he wasn't guilty of rape, only of drinking too much and misreading the signals. He said he tried to tell the police lady that, but she wouldn't listen. He said and I quote-Lieutenant Cagney-Keeler thinks she knows what my life is like, and she doesn't know anything. She is just a dumb stupid woman cop-end quote. And I told him I understand completely how he felt, because I went on a date with Lieutenant Cagney-Keeler once and she was drunk and told me she wanted sex and then screamed rape like a little girl when she didn't enjoy it, and it cost me 12 years in the pen".

Chris couldn't take anymore.

"Oh screw you, Potter. You are a rapist and you know it!" Chris was screaming in the courtroom now.

The judge banged her gavel.

"Lieutenant, I am going to give you a choice. You may either leave this courtroom now, or you may sit down and control yourself. His comment about you will be stricken from the record and he will answer that question again, more diplomatically".

"Sorry Your honor". Chris stood up, and left the courtroom. Mary Beth followed her.

They got to the hallway and Chris started heading for the exit. She wanted to get as far away from there as possible.

"How dare Feldberg have him as a witness and not warn me first! The very idea! I mean, he could have warned me, I would have left the courtroom after I testified. I would have never had to see him. And I would bet the ranch that if he hadn't seen me, he wouldn't have thrown my name into his testimony, the bastard!".

"Let's go have lunch, and you can calm down over a nice meal".

"Thanks Mary Beth, but I am going to go home. I will see you tomorrow".

"Be careful, partner".

Chris nodded and walked out the door.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris came in and locked the door behind her. She headed straight for the bathroom.

She undressed, grabbed a towel and got in the shower. She screamed, she cried, she banged her fists on the tiles. Nothing helped. She stood there, letting the hot water run over her, for several minutes, until she finally got out. She dried off, grabbed her robe, changed into some exercise pants and a long sleeved tee, and towel dried her hair. She was still shaking.

She sent a text to David.

"lost it in court. Left. Came home. Still upset. Gonna walk the streets for a while".

She sent the text, and then set her phone on the counter. A few minutes later, she headed out.

***About an hour later***

Chris just walked and walked the streets. She walked till she couldn't walk anymore, and then turned around and headed back. Her emotions ranged from anger to sadness, to thoughts of retirement, to convincing David to move them away from New York, and it always came back to feeling like she had an elephant sitting on her chest.

She stopped walking and sat on a bench. She thought about her options, and then made a decision.

She made a quick stop on the way home, and 20 minutes later, she walked back into her building, and headed to her and David's apartment.

She walked through the door, grabbed a glass, and filled it with ice, and poured herself a scotch.

And with one sip, she threw away 15 years of sobriety.

***An hour later***

Chris was now sleeping in her and David's bedroom. Her scotch glass was half-full and on the night stand next to her.

David had been texting her ever since he received her last text. He finally packed up his stuff for the day and raced home to check on her.

As he pulled into the parking garage, he was relieved to see her car. But then he remembered that her text said she was going to go walking.

He walked in the apartment, and heard her phone going off in the bathroom. He found her in the bedroom, and decided to not wake her. He went and grabbed her phone, saw a text from Feldberg mixed in with his texts. It simply said "I apologize Lieutenant. I take full responsibility".

He took her phone to her and went to plug it in for her. He was going to let her sleep.

That's when he noticed the scotch on the night stand.

He was so disgusted, he turned and walked out of the room, and he spent the rest of the day working in the office while she slept.

Chris woke up around 5. She was groggy from having slept so hard, and from having 4 drinks on an empty stomach.

She sat up, and saw her phone and went through the text messages. Seeing Feldberg's text made her see red all over again.

She took a sip of scotch, and decided she wanted a refill.

She stood up and headed towards the kitchen, and found David making himself a snack.

"Hi babe, how you feeling?" He was trying to ignore the elephant in the room.

"Sitting on a rainbow".

"Tell me what happened".

"Feldberg had me testify as to how Mary Beth and I nailed down the guy on trial as a suspect and arrested him. Then I sit down and his next witness was the guy who raped me years ago, and he proceeded to tear my character to shreds and had the nerve to insinuate that I asked him for sex, didn't enjoy it and cried rape. I stood up, yelled at him, and the judge gave me the option of leaving or behaving, and she had the clerk strike his statement regarding me from the record. So I left, and I tried to talk to people who could help me, but nobody gave a damn. So I took a shower, and I took a walk, and then finally, I bought a bottle and took a few hits and then took a nap".

"Was this really worth throwing away your sobriety?"

"Don't you dare judge me. It wasn't your character that was attacked in court today. You weren't the one that was blindsided by your boss in a very personal attack, and you aren't the one that didn't have anyone who cared about her there for her when she needed him. Don't you dare judge me". She poured another drink, and gulped it, and turned to face David.

"I am going back to bed. Do whatever the hell you want".

She stalked back to the bedroom and shut the door.

David sighed. He remembered this side of Chris, and didn't want to go there again.

He spent the evening in the den, watching TV and working on his laptop, and around 11, he turned the news on.

The lead story was about the trial that Chris had testified for.

"In a dramatic scene today in a Manhattan court room, a convicted rapist testifying against his former cell mate insulted the person he raped years ago, causing her to scream at him before the judge had her leave the courtroom. His comments were stricken from the record, and then the judge ordered a recess, about 10 minutes later. When court reconvened, the defendant, Andrew Sarcozy agreed to plead guilty to 2 counts of rape, and is now facing a sentence of 15-20 years in prison. The witness who testified against him, Brad Potter, is serving 35 years in prison for a series of rapes, and only testified because he wanted a reduced sentence. However, after he attacked his first victim in his testimony, the DA decided to not agree to a reduced sentence".

David turned the news off. He understood how hard court was for Chris today, but he didn't understand why she turned to the bottle after 15 years.

He got up, turned the lights off, and made sure the door was locked and the alarm set, and then headed to bed

He grabbed Chris a glass of water, as he always did and set it on her night stand.

He went around and climbed into bed next to her. He put his arm around her and fell asleep.

***The next morning***

Chris woke up at 5 a.m. Her alarm never went off till 6, but she was wide awake at 5. She noticed David's arm on her.

She took it off and sat up. Instant pain. Major headache. And then she remembered, all of it. Court. Brad Potter. His lies. Her pain. Leaving the court room. Screaming in the shower. Walking through the city. Buying a bottle and finally feeling better after a few drinks. Fighting with David. Crying herself to sleep.

She headed for the shower, and then woke David up.

She went to the kitchen, and put the scotch away, in the cabinet.

She made herself an egg white omelet, and some toast.

David came out and got plates out. She made him an omelet too, and when it was ready, put it on his plate without a word.

They went and sat at the table.

He spoke first.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I do not".

She continued eating in silence, and when she was finished she loaded her dishes into the dishwasher and went to get dressed.

A few minutes later, she was dressed and ready to go to work, an hour early. David was getting dressed.

She looked at him, and said "See you tonight", and then left.

She and Feldberg were about to have a showdown.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris walked in and headed to her office.

She put her stuff down, and then headed to Feldberg's office.

He was sitting at his desk with the door open.

"How dare you! How dare you not tell me that he was going to be a witness! You know my history with him, and you had no right to subject me to that, Feldberg. You were stupid, thoughtless, careless, and insensitive. You could have told me to leave after I was finished, and you could have waited to call him on another day. You had all these options, but did you pick any of them? No, you chose to be a first class douchebag, all at my expense. I am done, Feldberg. I will not work for someone like that. I am not putting in my two weeks, but I am telling you that I am going to look to transfer to other positions, elsewhere".

"Lieutenant Keeler, I apologize. I could have told you to leave after you testified, you are right about that. However, I don't have to answer to you or anyone else in this job, and your approval of the decisions I make doesn't matter. If you think transferring Is your best option, then fine. I won't stand in your way, But you need to realize that your history with Brad Potter was 15 years ago, and in my opinion, it's time you got over it."

"Go to hell".

Chris walked out of his office and headed back to hers.

She had brought a flask of Scotch with her, and it was in her purse.

Mary Beth walked in and caught her taking a drink.

"Christine Keeler, what do you think you are doing?"

Mary Beth was horrified.

"I don't need a mother today, ok Mary Beth?".

She turned to her computer and started looking for positions.

David texted Mary Beth then, and told her that Chris had fallen off the wagon, and that he was worried about her.

'If you can get her to go to a meeting, I will meet her there.'

'Nothing doing. She isn't ready for that, at least not today'.

'Still being argumentative?'

'To the max'.

'Thanks Mary Beth'.

Chris browsed job openings and Mary Beth got caught up on paperwork.

It was a very quiet morning.

Around 11, David sent Chris a text.

"I am sorry I wasn't there for you yesterday, babe. I didn't realize that you were going to jump off the wagon like you did, and if I had, I would have been there to catch you and put you back on it. Please forgive me babe, I am truly sorry. All that we can do now is look forward, and if you are willing to go to a meeting, I will meet you there'.

'Going to a meeting isn't going to make me feel better. I don't know what it is I am feeling, but I do know that scotch is the only cure. And I hate myself right now, but I don't know what else to do'.

'What if you and I go stay at a hospital somewhere for a couple of days, and you do a detox?'

'I will think about it. I have to go. I quit my job this morning and I have to find another one.'

'I am coming to talk to you at lunch'.

'fine.'

Chris resumed her job search, and found a few positions that she was interested in. Sex crimes, Narcotics, and Cybersquad.

She filled out the applications for all of them, uploaded her resume, and hit send.

Chris was ready for a change, and hoped this was the right one.

***Outside***

Chris was working when David got there. He had fresh flowers and had picked up her favorite sushi. She agreed to go eat with him, and as soon as she did, Mary Beth went over and got her flask and removed it from her desk. She thought better of it, remembering the last time, and put it back.

She spent her lunch alone, and was surprised at how quickly it flew by.

Chris and David were eating in the courtyard.

"Babe, you know I love you, but you can't do this. We almost didn't make it last time, when you were drinking. I don't want us to get that far again. Can we please talk about this?"

"I am controlling things".

"I don't think so, Chris. You took a few drinks, passed out, and then woke up. I asked you one question, you snapped at me, and then took another drink and went back to bed. This morning, you were argumentative with me, and I am just trying to help here, babe. I am not the enemy. But I don't know what to do".

"I don't know what to do either. I was blindsided in that court room yesterday. And then nobody was available. You were working, Mary Beth had to stay and help Feldberg…I tried all my tricks, but none of them worked. So I resorted to drinking, and finally, that feeling went away. But then, I come in this morning and my boss tells me to get over it….and it's back. And this time, I don't give a damn about what happens. I am just going to drink and enjoy life".

"What if you retire, and stay home? It's possible. We can more than afford it".

"I don't want to do that. I want something I can bring Mary Beth to, so we can work together, I just refuse to work for someone who is as insensitive to my situation as Feldberg is."

"I don't blame you. But babe, you got to stop drinking. Drinking isn't the answer. Are you sure you don't want to go to a meeting? I will go with you".

"Ok. St. Patrick's at 6."

David nodded.

"You and I stood up in front of our family and friends, and said 'for better or for worse, in sickness and in health'.

"Yep, and this is the 'for worse' part"

"Not even close. We are going to get through this together, babe. I swear it".

Chris and David stood up, and he walked her to her office. She walked in, handed him the flask and he put it in his inside suit pocket.

He kissed her, and said "see you tonight, but call me if you need anything".

She nodded.

On his way out, he saw Feldberg in the hall.

"Todd Feldberg?"

"yes, how can I help you?"

"David Keeler. Christine Keeler's husband. I understand you told my wife this morning that it was time she 'got over' being raped. Is that true?"

"yes."

"What do you have to say in your defense?"

"Well, I- it's been 15 years. The man who raped her was convicted, served time, and is serving time again. I just thi-.."

Feldberg wasn't able to finish that sentence, because David punched him and walked away as he fell to the floor.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris texted David around 4.

"I am thinking that we need to postpone the meeting another day. I need to be more level headed when I start back".

"Ok, babe. See you when you get home".

Chris signed out and was walking down the hall to exit when Feldberg approached her.

"Lieutenant- please tell your husband that I am going to forgive him this time, However, if he ever approaches and assaults me like that again, he won't be so lucky".

Chris walked away without saying a word.

In all her years of working with Feldberg, she never thought it would come to this.

She drove home, and went inside. David wasn't home yet. She showered and put on her swimsuit and went and sat in the hot tub. She turned the jets on and closed her eyes. She started crying, and just let it out. Unfortunately, it wasn't really helping.

David came home and found her crying in the hot tub. He saw her through the window, and quickly went and got his suit on, and then came on the balcony.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all". She splashed some water on her face, but it was no use.

He climbed in and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's going to be ok, babe. I promise. I think we just need to take some time, and figure everything out. Can you trust me to help you through this?"

She nodded. "I just don't feel like myself, and I don't know what to do about it."

"I think your feeling bad has to do with the alcohol. And I think you seeing that jackass was such a shock to you that it manifested itself into physical illness. That's why I suggested a detox to you, so you could get it all out and start with a clean slate".

"I promise, no more drinks. I applied for some new positions today, and hopefully I will hear back tomorrow. I will go to a meeting tomorrow during lunch".

"Want me to meet you there?"

"If you'd like."

They soaked there for about another hour, and she tried to decompress. He tried to lift her spirits but it didn't really help.

They got out of the hot tub and dried off, and she changed into some pajamas. David ordered them a pizza and salads and went to get it.

She grabbed her cell phone as she sat on the couch, and texted Mary Beth.

'I have an idea. What if I help you study for the next Sargeant's exam? Then, I can apply for my own squad, and you can be my second whip".

"It's in 2 weeks partner, and I have already been studying. Feeling better?"

"Somewhat. I am still so damn mad at Feldberg, though. I applied for a few positions. David punched Feldberg in the mouth today. My life seems like a roller coaster right now, and to top it off, I threw away my sobriety".

"You will get back on track, Chris. You will".

"Thanks, see you tomorrow. Bring your stuff and I will help you".

"See you then".

She turned on the TV to the news while she waited for David to get back.

She flipped through the channels and after finding nothing to watch, she ended up turning on Netflix. She and David had been watching a few series, so she picked one and got it ready for them to watch.

David walked back in and she got up and grabbed plates for them.

They ate on TV trays while they watched Netflix, and then snuggled on the couch till they fell asleep.

***The next morning***

David texted Stephanie and told her that Chris wasn't feeling well, so they would have to cancel getting Miranda. She was feeling better, but he wanted to make sure she was ok before they brought Miranda into the mix.

Chris woke up and found David already up. She jumped in the shower, and then got ready for work. She had taken a glance at Feldberg's calendar, and saw he was going to be in court all week, so at least she wouldn't see him.

David made them breakfast and then after they loaded the dishwasher, they walked to the parking garage. He helped her put her stuff in the car, kissed her and told her to call him if she needed anything.

"I love you more than anything babe".

"I love you too, and I am so glad you stuck by me".

She kissed him and then they drove to work.

20 minutes later, she was in her office.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris was at her computer checking her email when Mary Beth came in.

"Morning, Chris".

"Hi. Morning".

Mary Beth sat down and put her purse away, and then went to get a cup of coffee.

"Mary Beth, I am sorry about the past two days. Seeing Potter rattled me and then after what he said… anyways, I apologize".

"No apology necessary, Chris. You are human and humans have emotions. You are entitled to how you feel, Chris. You were blindsided by him, and you responded to it in a way that you remember".

"I wanted to kill him on that stand… I don't think he and Sarcozy ever had that convo, I think he saw me and decided to get back at me the only way he could".

"I agree."

Chris returned to her email. She was turned down for sex crimes, but was promised that they would reconsider if another position became open.

She texted David. "wanna move with me to the Virgin Islands?"

"Sure babe, after we win the lotto".

She and Mary Beth started investigating a robbery case, and ended up being in the field till 4. They decided to call it a day, and head home.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris got home, and changed into some skinny jeans, boots, and a long sleeved tunic.

David got home at 4:30, and changed into jeans and a sweater.

"You ready babe?"

She nodded.

***The YMCA of Manhattan***

Chris and David walked in, and Chris grabbed a few pamphlets. She and David grabbed something to drink, and then a seat.

The meeting started promptly at 5:15.

When they asked for newcomers, Chris stood up.

"My name is Christine, and I am an alcoholic".

***Later***

After the meeting was over, she was talking to the lady in charge. She explained that she had 15 years of sobriety, and that she had fallen off the wagon several years ago, and had gotten another 15 years of sobriety, and then 2 days ago, she fell off the wagon after seeing the man that had raped her years ago, and him having shredded her character.

"Well, you came to the right place. Technically, you are starting over. But, since you are experienced, you are starting over ahead of the others. Here is your chip, and you will get another one in 10 days, and then again at 30. Just stick with it this time, and try to manage your stress better".

"Thanks".

She and David left, and headed for the car.

"Can you call Stephanie? I wouldn't mind going to see Miranda if she will still let us"

"Sure babe."

David called Stephanie and explained that Chris was feeling better and asked if they could still have Miranda.

"sure, but she has already eaten dinner. So what if you guys came and took her for dessert?"

"See you in about ½ an hour! Thank you".

They headed to get Miranda, and Chris was hoping she would feel normal again.

About 35 minutes later, they were pulling into Tarrytown.

***Miranda and Stephanie's house***

They got out and rang the doorbell. Miranda ran to the door and let them in.

"Hi dad, Hi Christine".

She gave them hugs and then ran to get her jacket.

Stephanie came into the den.

"Thanks for putting up with our crazy schedules, Stephanie".

"No problem".

She hugged Miranda goodbye, and they all went to the car.

They let Miranda pick the restaurant, and they explained that she could get dessert and they were gonna get meals.

They went to a steakhouse, and Chris and David both ordered steak and salads. They ordered Miranda a plate of fries, and then she got dessert later.

After they were finished, they took her home, and promised to get her the next weekend her mom was working overnight shifts.

About an hour later, they were back home. Chris headed to put her pajamas on, while David locked the doors, set the alarm, and got her a glass of water.

They cuddled in bed while they watched the news and then went to sleep.

***The next morning***

Chris woke up, did her workout, and headed for the shower. She hadn't worked out in a couple days, so she was going to be sore. Hopefully the shower would keep that at bay.

She woke David up after she was out of the shower, and went to make them breakfast. She made them sausage egg white cups, and got dressed while they were baking.

She and David ate breakfast, and loaded the dishwasher and then they walked to their cars together.

He helped her with her stuff, and then kissed her goodbye.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris walked in and put her stuff down. She grabbed some hot water for tea, and went and filled her water bottle.

Feldberg found her in the hallway and asked her to come to his office.

"Yes?"

"Lieutenant, I had to put Brad Potter on the stand again yesterday, and after he was done testifying, I had him taken to a conference room, where I met him later. He wanted to talk to me about a deal. He is facing 35 years in prison, and I promised him I would recommend to the judge that he only get 25, in exchange for this". He pushed a piece of paper across the table to her.

She read it. It was a signed statement by Brad Potter. "I raped Christine Cagney in 1988. She pressed charges, I was convicted of it, and I spent 12 years in prison. I am now back in prison on additional, unrelated rape charges. Let it be known that she wasn't at fault that night, I was. I tried to assault her character because I was mad that she was right. I apologize sincerely for that, and want it to be known that she bears no responsibility in any of this. Andrew Sarcozy and I never discussed her specifically, we just discussed the rape charges and how we both protested our innocence."

"It was the best I could do. His statement about you was stricken from the record, and since he agreed to do this, I am going to recommend to the judge that he get 25 years. If he is a model prisoner, and there is a slim chance of that, he will be out in about 18, 19 years. My guess is he will do the whole 25. The judge could also reject this and give him the whole 35 years also."

"Sounds good to me".

"Lieutenant Keeler, I apologize for not telling you first that he was going to testify. That was wrong of me. And I apologize for telling you to get over being raped. Your husband helped me see the error of my ways on that one, and he was right. I was wrong and I am sorry. Please, don't transfer. You and Mary Beth are the best detective team I have. I would hate to lose you over my own stupidity".

She nodded. "Thank you Feldberg. I apologize for my husband hitting you".

"No need for that, I deserved it."

"Thanks Feldberg".

She went back to her office, where Mary Beth was waiting for her.

Chris walked in and went to her desk.

"Look at this Mary Beth. Feldberg got a sworn statement from Brad Potter that I was raped by him, and that he was just making up that conversation with Sarcozy.

"That ought to make you feel better, Chris".

"Yeah, it does. It's closure, in a way. Now I just hope the judge rejects Feldberg's deal, and gives him all 35 years, and he rots in there".

She took a picture of the statement, and sent it to David.

'Feldberg apologized to me also, and said that you were right for punching him. I apologized on your behalf and he said there was no need, he deserved the punch'.

"Wow. I will punch him or anyone else for you anytime, babe".

"Thanks, honey".

She put the letter in her file cabinet, and then she and Mary Beth got to work.

***2 weeks later***

Chris walked in, and grabbed some water and quickly found a seat.

She was only about 2 minutes late. She sat, and listened intently, and really tried to feel what the others were saying.

After everyone was finished, she stood up and went up to the lectern.

"Hello, my name is Christine, and I am an alcoholic. I am ten days sober today, and that's the last time I am going to say that, because I am staying sober every day from now on".

Everyone applauded as she got her chip. This time, there was no going back, and Christine realized that she felt better than ever.

Tomorrow, she was going to send the bottle with David to put in his office's party closet. She wanted it out of the house so she could avoid temptation.

She left when the meeting was over, and headed home. David had dinner waiting on her.

"Hi honey" she said as she walked in. She put her stuff down, and kissed him.

"Hi babe. How was your meeting?"

"Good. I got my chip". She grabbed some plates and glasses. He had made them grilled chicken kebabs, and brown rice.

"Honey, when you go to work tomorrow, will you do me a favor? Will you take the scotch with you and donate it to the party closet?"

He leaned over and kissed her. "I already did".

"Thank you for going to my meeting with me, and for not deserting me through all this".

"For better or worse babe, no matter what".

Chris kissed him and wrapped her arms around him.

For the first time in several weeks, she felt normal again. And she hoped it was gonna stay that way.


End file.
